shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Beef Stew with Bacon Garnish
|othername= |chef = Subaru Mimasaka |primary ingredient = Oxtail Bacon |cuisine type = Western |dish type = Beef Stew |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 87 |anime = Episode 30 }} Beef Stew with Bacon Garnish is a dish made by Subaru Mimasaka for his Shokugeki against Sōma Yukihira during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Main Tournament: Semifinals. Description Subaru's exclusive dish that looked similar to Sōma's beef stew. With the pork marinated in brine for five days and smoked using Mesquite WoodWikipedia Page on Velvet Mesquite., it is the best garnish material for the oxtail stew. The flavor of the dish is so strong, that you can feel the cross impact of both meat! Recipe *'Oxtail' **'Salt' **'Pepper' *'Garnish' **'Bacon' ***'Brine' ****'Salt' ****'Sage' ****'Nutmeg' ****'Bay Leaf' ****'Brown Cane Sugar' ***'Smoking Chips' ****'Mesquite Wood' ***'Mushrooms (Sauteed)' ***'Pearl Onions (Glazed)' *'Demiglace Sauce'Wikipedia Page on Demi-glace (''Homemade'') **'White Miso Paste' Real Facts * A stew is a combination of solid food ingredients that have been cooked in liquid and served in the resultant gravy. Ingredients in a stew can include any combination of vegetables (such as carrots, potatoes, beans, peppers and tomatoes), meat, especially tougher meats suitable for slow-cooking, such as beef. Poultry, sausages, and seafood are also used. While water can be used as the stew-cooking liquid, wine, stock, and beer are also common. Seasoning and flavourings may also be added. Stews are typically cooked at a relatively low temperature (simmered, not boiled), allowing flavors to mingle.Wikipedia's article about Stew * Bacon is a type of salt-cured pork.1 Bacon is prepared from several different cuts of meat, typically from the pork belly or from back cuts, which have less fat than the belly. It is eaten on its own, as a side dish (particularly in breakfasts), or used as a minor ingredient to flavour dishes (e.g., the club sandwich). Bacon is also used for barding and larding roasts, especially game, including venison and pheasant. The word is derived from the Old High German bacho, meaning "buttock", "ham" or "side of bacon", and is cognate with the Old French bacon.Wikipedia page on Bacon * Demi-glace (English: "half glaze") is a rich brown sauce in French cuisine used by itself or as a base for other sauces. The term comes from the French word glace, which, used in reference to a sauce, means icing or glaze. It is traditionally made by combining equal parts of veal stock and espagnole sauce, the latter being one of the five mother sauces of classical French cuisine, and the mixture is then simmered and reduced by half. Common variants of demi-glace use a 1:1 mixture of beef or chicken stock to sauce espagnole; these are referred to as "beef demi-glace" (demi-glace au boeuf) or "chicken demi-glace" (demi-glace au poulet). The term "demi-glace" by itself implies that it is made with the traditional veal stock. Gallery Uncooked Bacon.png|Chopping the Bacon Cooking Bacon.png|Cooking the Bacon Subaru Stew Brine.png|The Bacon Brine Piece of Beef Stew With Bacon Garnish.png|Piece of Beef Stew With Bacon Garnish Bacon Garnish.png|Bacon Garnish References Category:Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Subaru Mimasaka Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Meat Dishes Category:Soup Dishes Category:Beef Dishes Category:Pork Dishes